Пять минут
by NirvanaMerilina
Summary: Быстрые свидания саннинов  - довольно популярное место, привлекающее людей разных форм, размеров и ориентаций. На  Гей-вечер  Ирука приводит Наруто, а Итачи шантажом вынуждает пойти туда Саске. Иногда и пяти минут достаточно.


Название: Five minutes

Автор: Ashi-Eiketsu

Переводчик: NirvanaMerilina

Бета: Ellfella

Фендом: Naruto

Дисклеймер: Кишимото

Пейринг: Наруто|Саске

Рейтинг: T

Жанр: романтика/юмор

Состояние: закончен

Размещение: разрешение на перевод получено

Саммари: «Быстрые свидания саннинов» - довольно популярное место, привлекающее людей разных форм, размеров и ориентаций. На «Гей-вечер» Ирука приводит Наруто, а Итачи шантажом вынуждает пойти туда Саске. Иногда и пяти минут достаточно.

www.fanfiction. net/s/4665162/1/Five_Minutes

Пять минут

- Как только это закончится, я тебя так изобью, что мать родная не узнает. – Саске рвал и метал.

Учиха Итачи, скрестив руки, наблюдал за жалкими попытками своего младшего брата. Они стояли внутри небольшого здания в восточном стиле, с вывеской над входной дверью, гласившей «Быстрые свидания саннинов». За рецепшном сидела блондинка лет двадцати, с ярким бэйджем, красовавшимся на выцветшем бежевом топике, и гласившим: «Привет! Меня зовут Тсунаде!» Она рассматривала двух привлекательных брюнетов, не обращая никакого внимания на их разговор, полностью сфокусировавшись на идеальной бледной коже младшего Учихи и на длинных шелковистых черных волосах, обрамляющих идеальное лицо старшего.

- Саске, расслабься, - сказал Итачи, скрещивая руки. – Это не займет много времени. И, если ты приложишь немного усилий, тебе даже понравится, возможно, даже найдешь человека, способного выдержать твой характер.

Саске сердито посмотрел на брата, и уже собирался ответить, когда его прервала Тсунаде, решившая, что пришло время завладеть вниманием двух потенциальных клиентов.

- Ладненько! - сказала она, хлопнув в ладоши. - Кто хочет найти свою вторую половинку?

- Никто, - вырвалось у Саске одновременно со словами брата:

- Мы оба.

Тсунаде, проигнорировав Саске, широко улыбнулась:

- Отлично! Значит, два места, это будет стоить шестьдесят долларов.

Итачи вытащил длинный кожаный бумажник, достал три хрустящих двадцатки и обменял их на таблички с именами.

- Итачи, ничто во всей вселенной не заставит меня сделать это, - сердито заявил Саске, но брат лишь всучил ему табличку с его именем.

- И даже приставания того извращенца с работы? Он постоянно пытается потискать тебя в лифте. Это уже месяц продолжается.

Саске застыл, взвешивая все за и против. За полчаса пройти все круги ада или продолжать терпеть приставания ненормального секретаря Сая.

Саске неохотно взял табличку и прикрепил на грудь, чтобы можно было прочесть его имя.

Тсунаде улыбнулась:

- Прошу, располагайтесь где вам удобно. Сейчас мой муж объяснит, что к чему.

Итачи и Саске, проскользнув мимо нее, заняли один из свободных столиков. Тут же к ним направился официант и поставил перед каждым по бокалу шампанского.

- Надеюсь, я не пожалею, Итачи, - угрожающе произнес Саске, осушив полбокала.

Итачи шепотом заверил его, что все будет в порядке. Черные глаза пытливо осмотрели комнату, останавливаясь на мужчинах, с которыми им предстоит «встречаться».

- Ирука, - ныл блондин, следуя за брюнетом немного старше него, - что мы тут забыли?

Умино Ирука закатил глаза, устав от детских выходок своего приемного сына.

– Наруто, уже полтора года прошло после твоего разрыва с Пейном, с тех пор ты ни разу не был на свидании. Этого более чем достаточно. Пришло время мне вмешаться.

- Но Ирука, быстрые свидания? Перестань, все не так плохо, - ворчал Наруто, скрещивая руки.

- Наруто, ты хандришь из-за разрыва двухлетней давности! Тебе надо переспать с кем-то, и это самый простой способ, за исключением проституции, конечно.

- Ирука! – поперхнувшись, произнес Наруто возмущенным голосом.

Брюнет ускорил шаг, завидев впереди магазинчик в восточном стиле.

- Но-о… - прокричал Наруто практически у магазина.

Ирука резко развернулся, в обычно спокойных карих глазах плескалась ярость:

- Никаких «но», молодой человек, если ты только их не стонешь в постели.

- ИРУКА! – Лицо Наруто залилось краской.

Прежде чем блондин смог продолжить свои гневные тирады, его быстро затолкнули в здание, и через секунду он стоял перед рецепшном. Женщина за столом удивленно приподняла бровь, завидев неуверенного парня и улыбающегося мужчину немного старше него.

- Добро пожаловать в «Быстрые свидания саннинов», готовы встретить свою вторую половинку? – поприветствовала их Тсунаде.

- Да, готовы.

Тсунаде обговорила оплату с Ирукой, тот протянул ей деньги и написал на табличках их имена.

- Но Ирука…

Брюнет припечатал табличку ко рту Наруто, прошел мимо него и занял место среди других мужчин.

Наруто, нахмурившись, отодрал липкую табличку, и, прежде чем пройти за Ирукой, приклеил ее к своей рубашке. Как только он уселся около своего отца, раздался сигнал гонга, и в комнату вошел высокий плотный мужчина с длинными седыми волосами и развратной ухмылкой.

- Привет, привет, я Джирая, величайший купидон Конохи! Правильно сделали, что пришли к нам в надежде найти свою настоящую любовь!

Наруто, не веря своим глазам, повернулся к Ируке:

- Ты шестьдесят долларов за Это заплатил?

-Тише… - цыкнул брюнет.

- До начала свиданий, - продолжал человек с белой шевелюрой, - мы просим вас пройти этот небольшой тест, чтобы обозначить, к какому типу вы принадлежите.

- Типу? – спросил парень, больше походивший на девушку, откинув свои длинные каштановые волосы за плечи, чтобы не лезли в большие карие глаза.

- Уке или семе, - ответил Джирая, ухмыльнувшись.

Бросив эти слова, Джирая повернулся к Тсунаде, принесшей стопку листов и ручки. Двенадцать человек получили по экземпляру, и комната погрузилась в тишину.

Наруто задумчиво грыз кончик ручки, просматривая вопросы.

*- Какой вообще в этом смысл? Можно было просто спросить, как им больше нравилось – снизу или сверху.*

Покачав головой, Наруто начал тест.

Вопрос 1: ФИО _.

ХХХХХ

Вопрос 3: Какой подарок хотели бы вы получить от вашего любимого на день рождения?

Саске вертел ручку, прежде чем записать единственный ответ, пришедший ему на ум.

- Секс-игрушки.

Вопрос 4: Если бы вас назвали дыркой, любителем сосать члены и давалкой, как бы вы отреагировали?

Саске усмехнулся, быстро черкнув: «Отправил бы в кому, мягко указав, что не являюсь таковым».

Тсунаде ударила молотком по гонгу, стоявшему за ее столиком, в комнате раздался звон. Джирая хлопнул в ладоши, привлекая внимание мужчин к себе.

- Отлично, джентльмены, передайте ваши ответы Тсунаде. Она раздаст вам номерки и бумагу для пометок во время ваших свиданий. Если вам попался номерок от 1 до 6, он отвечает номеру вашего столика в комнате. Номера с 7 по 12 – отходят пока в сторонку, до начала свиданий.

Мужчины выстроились в очередь к пышногрудой блондинке, и дело пошло.

Наруто стоял за парнем немного ниже его (плюс он все время что-то бормотал) с растрепанными красными волосами. Очередь уменьшалась, одни садились за столики, другие отходили к стене. Наруто воспользовался лишним временем, чтобы оценить обстановку.

Напротив входной двери находился столик, за которым восседала Тсунаде, - перед ней вытянулась череда мужчин. Слева от двери виднелась полоска бордовой стены, так как ее большую часть занимал огромный ковер с изображением свирепого могущественного демона. Далее был аквариум впечатляющих размеров, на удивление, без рыбок, но с большими жабами. На остальных стенах висели различные свитки, оружие, картины, все из Китая. Свет в комнате был приглушенный, около стен стояли полки со свечами и статуэтками. В центре комнаты находилось около двенадцати столиков со свечами, у каждого свой номер, за каждым два стула.

- Следующий.

Среди статуэток были как нефритовые китайские драконы, так и темно бордовые Будды. На каждой полочке стояло карликовое дерево в горшке, и по всей комнате понатыкали маленьких свечек в красных стеклянных подсвечниках.

- Следующий.

Наруто удивился, как такое количество свечей еще не привело в действие пожарную тревогу.

- Следующий.

- Эй, добе, она тебя имеет в виду, - раздался голос позади него.

Наруто развернулся – и сразу попал в плен бездонных темных глаз, засасывающих его как две черные дыры.

- Ну? – недовольно рявкнуло божество с чарующими глазами.

Наруто пришел в себя, покраснел до кончиков волос, и двинулся к Тсунаде, протягивая ей анкету.

Глаза цвета виски с выдержкой пробежались по ответам, и она протянула ему листок бумаги и номер 5. Наруто взял все атрибуты и двинулся к столику с соответствующим номером. Вскоре он сидел напротив ковра с демоном. Вздохнув, Наруто подпер голову рукой и начал игру в гляделки с изображением зверя.

ХХХХХ

Саске стоял около стены, рассматривая мужчин за столиками, другими словами, уке. Ближайший к нему брюнет с большими карими глазами и белоснежной кожей смахивал на девчонку. Уж слишком утонченные у него черты.

За следующим столиком сидел мрачный парень с глазами цвета морской волны, ярко-красными волосами, и татуировкой на лбу на кандзи. Он создавал не самое приятное впечатление.

Был еще один брюнет со шрамом поперек носа; и парень с серебряными волосами и в круглых очках, скрывающих пытливый взгляд черных глаз. Пятый был немного женственным, но все же меньше, чем первый, его длинные золотистые волосы ниспадали до поясницы, губы кривились в улыбке, а глаза поедали брата Саске.

Последний был тем самым блондинистым добе. Придурок уставился на ковер, висевший на стене, словно он хранил жизненно важную тайну. Саске вспомнил его легкий румянец на загорелой коже, все-таки, как классический уке, он был привлекательным. Саске потряс головой, прогоняя странные мысли. Симпатичный, но пустоголовый, какая жалость.

Пожилой мужчина, организатор шоу, извращенно улыбнувшись, занял центральное место.

- Господа, стоящие около стены, прошу занять любые места. Ваши свидания начнутся, как только все усядутся, и продлятся пять минут. По истечению пяти минут прозвучит гонг, это знак, чтобы пересесть за другой столик. Прошу, занимайте места.

Саске подошел и уселся за столик номер шесть, где сидел брюнет с очень женственными чертами. Он протянул изящную белоснежную руку, по лицу скользнула мягкая улыбка.

- Привет, я Хаку, - сказал он мягким звонким голосом.

Саске пожал руку, боясь, как бы не поломать ее сильной хваткой.

- Саске, - ответил он.

Хаку улыбнулся:

- Младший наследник клана Учих. Я читал про твои намеренья обогнать компанию Хьюга.

Саске равнодушно кивнул, абсолютно не заинтересованный в беседе о бизнесе.

- А чем же занимаешься ты?

Хаку начал рассказывать о своей работе, но Саске уже потерял весь интерес к беседе.

ХХХХХ

Человек, сидящий напротив Наруто, облизался, блуждая глазами золотого оттенка по его застывшему телу, заставляя нервничать.

- Мне нравятся блондины, - проворковал Орочимару, поглаживая руку при рукопожатии.

Блондин, пораженный такой наглостью, выдернул руку из хватки извращенца:

- Рад за тебя, дядя, но, я думаю, ты немного староват для меня.

Глаза Орочимару расширились от такого нахального обращения, грязная, развратная улыбка растянулась на его лице:

- Возраст – это только числа. Он легко компенсируется опытом.

Наруто скривился, тут же нацарапав на листке бумаги напротив: «Стремный старикашка + педофил и извращенец – НЕТ!»

- Я такое могу проделать с твоим телом, ты даже не представляешь, ты будешь умолять меня о большем, - промурлыкал змееподобный человек.

Наруто уже открыл рот, чтобы прямым текстом послать его, как прозвучал гонг. Наруто поблагодарил богов за то, что старый извращенец пересел за следующий столик.

Наруто посмотрел на человека, заменившего Орочимару, так как он имел довольно необычный вид. У него были взъерошенные серебристые волосы, а левый глаз закрывала повязка.

Он улыбнулся Наруто, и тот понял, что, несмотря на все странности, мужчина выглядит очень привлекательным.

- Привет, - поприветствовал его мужчина, - я Какаши.

- Наруто, - ответил блондин, с готовностью пожимая протянутую руку.

Какаши откинулся на стуле, спокойно созерцая блондина, прежде чем наклониться над столиком:

- Я могу быть с тобой откровенен?

Наруто кивнул, и Какаши довольно улыбнулся:

- Ты слишком молод для меня, и я больше заинтересован в том великолепном мужчине, пришедшем с тобой.

Наруто широко улыбнулся:

– Ирука? Он мой приемный отец. Он притащил меня сюда, утверждая, что мне нужно с кем-то переспать. Мне кажется, ему это нужнее.

Какаши бросил взгляд на брюнета с волосами, торчащими во все стороны, за следующим столиком:

- Вот как, значит?

- Он ни с кем не спал, еще со времен, когда я окончил школу. Ирука слишком правильный, скажем, если засунуть уголь в его задний проход, то в итоге получим алмазы.

Какаши изумленно уставился на собеседника, и Наруто щелкнул пальцами перед его лицом, чтобы тот спустился на землю и перестал витать в фантазиях с его отцом в главной роли.

Мужчина с серебристыми волосами умоляюще посмотрел на Наруто:

- Замолвишь за меня словечко?

Наруто улыбнулся:

- Возможно.

ХХХХХ

Саске развалился на стуле, игнорируя без умолку болтавшего о своей последней выставке блондина. После первых нескольких слов Дейдары о скульптуре Саске устремил свой взгляд чуть выше плеча скульптора, к блондину с взъерошенными волосами, сидевшему в другом конце комнаты и в данный момент заливавшегося смехом из-за слов своего собеседника. В животе появилось неприятное жжение, когда он заметил блеск голубых глаз, заинтересованных в разговоре. Саске вспомнил пламя, вспыхнувшее в лазурных глазах, когда он оскорбил парня, и ему стало интересно, как изменится его взгляд, когда блондин будет биться от удовольствия под ним.

Из мечтаний его выдернуло прикосновение к плечу, он посмотрел в хитрые золотистые глаза извращенца, сидевшего до этого с ярким блондином.

- Разрешите? – прошептал человек.

Саске встал, поняв, что пропустил сигнал гонга, кивнул Дейдаре, немного раздраженному из-за полного игнорирования в течение пяти минут. Саске перешел к следующему столику, за которым сидел парень с красными волосами и татуировкой на лбу. Садясь, Саске и его собеседник не произнесли ни слова, вместо этого зеленые глаза с неприязнью уставились в черные.

Эти пять минут были самыми длинными в жизни Саске.

Когда, наконец, прозвучал гонг, Саске разорвал взгляд с жутким парнем и перешел к четвертому столику, с парнем в очках и светло-серыми волосами. Тот фальшиво улыбнулся, протянув тонкую руку:

- Кабуто.

- Саске, - сказал он, пожимая руку и садясь на стул.

- Я помню, - холодно произнес Кабуто, изящно делая глоток шампанского.

- Да? – Саске произнес скучающим голосом, пожирая взглядом человека за следующим столиком, единственного, кто интересовал его в данный момент. В животе появилось неприятное чувство, когда он узнал человека, завладевшего вниманием блондина, - его собственного брата.

- Эй, хватит витать в облаках.

Саске оторвал взгляд от брата, сосредоточившись на Кабуто.

– Прости, что ты говорил?

Кабуто прищурился.

- Я сказал, что помню тебя.

- Откуда?

- Учились вместе с 7 по 12.

Саске приподнял голову.

- Нет, не помню.

- В 9 классе ты со своими дружками решил позабавиться, забрав мою одежду из шкафчика и заперев в женской душевой.

Саске нахмурился, вспомнив нескладного мальчишку с большими глазами и волосами цвета сметаны, и тот день, когда Суйгетсу предложил сыграть с ним шутку – ведь будет классно «запереть урода и гомика в женской душевой, показать ему истинную цену кисок».

Саске покачал головой. Каким же вредным он был в детстве.

- Теперь вспомнил? – зло спросил Кабуто.

Саске скрестил руки и зло усмехнулся:

- Нет.

Рассерженный Кабуто уже открыл рот для ответа, когда прозвучал гонг. Нахально улыбаясь, Саске перешел к предпоследнему столу, за следующим будет столик с его неугомонным блондином.

- Умино Ирука, прошу, присаживайся, - взрослый брюнет тепло улыбнулся, протягивая ему руку.

Пожав руку, Саске последовал его предложению:

- Учиха Саске, приятно познакомиться с вами, Ирука.

Ирука улыбнулся:

- Ты как-то связан с тем парнем, Итачи?

- Он мой старший брат, - ответил Саске. – Это из-за него я тут оказался. Видите ли, ему показалось, что я слишком ушел в работу, и что у меня вообще нет жизни. Но того, что он постоянно вмешивается в мою жизнь, мне с головой хватает.

Ирука подавил смешок и отпил немного шампанского:

- Знаешь, он прав. Какую жизнь ты предпочтешь? Где главное – это работа, или все же когда ты наслаждаешься ею?

Саске закатил глаза:

- Я понимаю, но я сейчас нахожусь на том этапе, когда работа превыше всего. Остальное будет позже.

- Ммм… - задумался Ирука, - ты напоминаешь мне моего сына. Мне пришлось силком тащить его сюда, так же как твой брат притащил тебя.

- Кто из них ваш сын?

- Яркий блондин, за пятым столиком, - ответил Ирука.

Уголки губ Саске дрогнули, губы растянулись в дьявольской улыбке:

- Вот как? Ну-ка, с этого места поподробней.

ХХХХХ

После сигнала гонга Наруто помахал Забузе, когда тот направился к следующему столику. Не его типаж, но все же довольно приятный человек.

Когда пришла очередь следующего, Наруто загипнотизировали бледные глаза цвета лаванды.

- Привет, - сказал парень, протягивая руку. – Я Хьюга Неджи, а ты…?

-Узумаки Наруто, – прошептал он, пожимая руку. – У тебя очень красивые глаза, - не удержался он. Поняв, что только что сказал, Наруто опустил глаза, а на щеках появился румянец, - притворись, что не слышал этого.

Неджи прыснул:

- Я польщен, не стоит смущаться.

Наруто виновато улыбнулся:

- Я иногда говорю, не подумав.

- Наверно, от этого много проблем.

Наруто закатил глаза:

- Ты даже представить не можешь.

Брюнет со светлыми глазами мягко засмеялся, словно из-за громкого смеха у него могли возникнуть проблемы. Наруто решил, что этот человек нечасто улыбался или смеялся, интересно, почему. Будучи прямолинейным, Наруто спросил его об этом, и Неджи тут же стал серьезным.

- Я из влиятельной семьи, пекущейся о традициях и чести. Здесь нет места смеху. Это не принято.

Наруто нахмурился:

- Вау… звучит довольно скучно.

- Так и есть, - последовал тихий ответ.

Наруто, так как парень погрузился в свои мысли, обратил внимание на собеседника Ируки. Перед отцом сидел никто иной, как парень с черными волосами, ранее оскорбивший его.

- Просто отлично, - пробормотал Наруто, понимая, что придурок станет его последним свиданием. Отличное окончание вечера.

Неджи, придя в себя, спросил:

– Что такое?

Наруто кивнул на мужчину, болтавшего с Ирукой.

– Тот парень – самая настоящая скотина, и он мое следующее свидание.

Неджи нахмурился.

- Это Учиха Саске, младший сын президента компании Учиха. Он первый вице-президент компании и сейчас покупает компанию моего дяди.

- Ты хорошо его знаешь? – спросил блондин.

- Мы вместе ходили в университет около двух лет, - ответил Хьюга. – С ним… довольно сложно. Он тихий, сдержанный, уравновешенный; думаю, полная противоположность тебе.

После прозвучал гонг, Неджи, взяв руку Наруто, сказал:

– Было приятно познакомиться с тобой, Наруто Узумаки. Твоя улыбка озаряет эту комнату.

Хьюга бросил взгляд в сторону, и, ухмыльнувшись, приник губами к руке Наруто, запечатлев мимолетный поцелуй.

- Надеюсь, мы еще увидимся.

ХХХХХ

Саске зло посмотрел на флиртующего Хьюгу, оставившего блондина в недоумении. Учихе не понравилась улыбка на лице Наруто. После его общения с Хьюгой, он собрался полностью завладеть его вниманием. Садясь, Саске заметил любопытный и настороженный взгляд блондина. Никто не сделал первый шаг к знакомству, вместо этого они не отрывали глаз друг от друга – своеобразное соревнование; кто же первым отвернется. Наконец, возмущенный поведением Учихи, Наруто сдался.

- Меня зовут Наруто, - сказал он, протягивая загорелую руку.

Брюнет не шелохнулся, просто бросил:

– Я знаю.

Снисходительный голос заставил Наруто нахмуриться, а его рука сжалась в кулак.

- Может, скажешь свое имя? – спросил Наруто, стиснув зубы во избежание сцены.

- Ты читать не умеешь?

Наруто бросил сердитый взгляд:

- Несмотря на табличку, Саске, принято представляться человеку, с которым ты только что познакомился.

Саске пожал плечами:

- Зачем тратить время? Я бы лучше обсудил что-то более интересное.

- Как что?

- Это ты скажи мне, - ответил Учиха.

Наруто вздохнул:

- Ладно, как прошли твои свидания?

- Кошмарно.

- Почему? - Светлая бровь взлетела вверх.

Саске передернуло:

- Они либо неженки, либо ненормальные, либо слишком раздражают.

Наруто улыбнулся:

- Я знаю, под какую категорию подпадаю я.

Уголок губ Саске дрогнул.

- Вот как, - промурлыкал он.

В ответ Наруто лишь прыснул.

Очарованный приятной улыбкой, которая превратила милого добе в сексуального лиса, Саске спросил:

- Как насчет тебя, как прошли твои свидания?

Наруто закатил глаза:

- Сначала был педофил со змеиными повадками, потом извращенец, заинтересовавшийся в моем отце, и твой брат, который был очень даже ничего.

- Откуда ты знаешь, что он мой брат? – резко спросил Саске.

- Он упомянул тебя. Да и ты очень похож на него, - ответил парень.

- В самом деле? – спросил его Саске, его хорошее настроение постепенно улетучивалось.

Неужели и для него он останется в тени своего брата?

- Да, внешне, но вот твои глаза…

-Что такое?

Наруто закусил губу, его яркие голубые глаза впились в глаза брюнета.

– Я не уверен, но в них есть что-то такое. У твоего брата глаза были, - он приоткрыл немного свои мягкие губы, подыскивая нужное слово, - холодные, наверное, это подходящее слово, и пустые, даже когда он улыбался. Твои же бездонны. И в них словно плещется огонь, это… завораживает.

В глазах пораженного Саске скользнуло удивление. Никто, ни один его сталкер, ни одна приставучая девчонка, не говорили ему такого.

Прозвучал сигнал гонга, и Наруто опомнился, лицо покраснело больше, чем прежде.

- Прости, - выпалил Наруто, - я не хотел, то есть я обычно так не делаю, то есть я обычно говорю, не подумав… часто.

Саске наклонился, чтобы ответить, но все начали вставать, и Джирая вышел в центр.

- Всех прошу, заканчивайте ваши свидания, подходите к столу Тсунаде и скажите, с кем бы вы хотели увидеться еще раз.

Ирука возник около Наруто, возбужденно схватил его за руку:

- Пойдем, Наруто!

Прежде чем он мог что-то сказать, Ирука насильно забрал его от младшего Учихи и потянул к столу Тсунаде.

Та улыбнулась:

- Надеюсь, вы не зря потратили ваше время. С кем вы хотите еще увидеться?

-Какаши, - заявил Ирука, будучи первым из подошедших.

Джирая оттеснил других парней для конфиденциальности клиентов.

-Только он? – спросила Тсунаде, улыбнувшись радостному брюнету.

Ирука кивнул, Тсунаде сделала несколько пометок и позвала следующего. Наруто подошел, она повторила тот же вопрос, что и Ируке.

- Надеюсь, ты хорошо провел время. С кем бы ты хотел еще раз встретиться?

Блондин почесал затылок, задумавшись.

- Ну, мне понравилось болтать со многими, но я бы хотел увидеть еще раз Неджи, - наконец, сказал он.

- Только Неджи? – спросила Тсунаде, записывая имя.

Наруто вспомнил свое странное свидание с младшим Учихой, в память врезался его пылкий взгляд. Парень был чертовски сексуальным, они сочетались, как масло с огнем. Если их смешать, то что-то явно взорвется. Наруто тут же представил, каким будет Учиха в постели, и пришел к выводу, что любая встреча с Учихой, голыми или нет, приведет к взрыву чего-нибудь.

Люди всегда говорили – противоположности притягиваются.

Посмотрев на Тсунаде, ожидавшую ответа, Наруто попросил:

- Запищите и Саске.

Тсунаде усмехнулась, черкнула имя и пригласила рукой следующего, когда Наруто направился к своему отцу. Он даже не предполагал, что все это время за ним следила пара черных глаз, принадлежащих младшему Учихе, ожидавших только одного имени из его губ.

- Готов идти? – спросил Ирука.

- Ага.

Двое мужчин покинули здание и направились в квартиру.

- Ну, и что ты об этом думаешь?

-Эмм, я ожидал худшего, ответил парень.

- Ну, и кого ты… - Ирука не договорил, так как звонок телефона прервал их своей раздражающей мелодией.

Блондин открыл мобильник:

- Да, это Наруто.

- Привет, добе, - промурлыкал голос на другом конце трубки.

Конец


End file.
